terranusfandomcom-20200214-history
Notable Non-Player Characters
Notable Non Player Characters Herein lies a brief index of some of the various NPCs the characters have interacted with, Some violently others in a more social manner. Despite the nature of their interaction, or their current affiliation with the party, they are listed below. Crew of the Aurora Captain Veronica Dupree - Captain and Ranger Extraordinaire, hardy, devious and dangerous. Firm but fair she holds a great deal of respect from her crew and most of the general public. Open with her jobs, decisive in command and marksman with all manner of exotic weaponry she is a force of nature incarnate. Master Marshall - An half elf mage of some repute, telepathic due to his awakened mind he acts as the ships spellcaster and arcane loremaster, he also advises on subterranean events and holds a detailed personal account of many of its greatest extremes. Apprentice Jaecar Rowana- A young human magi, skilled but inexperienced, found by marshall and recruited to hone her skills and avoid her being deported to the mage college. Her natural talent with wound management has had her multitasking to Ashe as an extra pair of healing hands. Gunheld Goldthawne - A stalwart dwarf whom serves as the master of arms on board, looking after all the pointy objects, flashy steel and large siege guns. A little gruff around the edges but hearty, with a great care shown to constructs and other vertically challenged races. Charlie "Pope" Beren - The ship’s cleric and spiritual advisor, This ro-tumed elderly halfling is revered for his personal advice and provides a great deal of the personal guidance to the crew. Enacting magical healing if necessary, he also acts unofficially as the ship’s postmaster. His cheesy grin and curly locks lighten hearts at evening mess. Vic - Vic’s an odd one, the ships chief mechanic by title but he spends most of his time alone. The rare appearances he does make serve only to strength his stigmatised oddity, always roughcut, soot covered and with an assortment of tools strapped to him he stands apart even from the patchwork crew. The elf spends a lot of time in the bowels of the ship between the ships hull and it’s armour tinkering, rumour has it he was one of the original builders of the ship and just couldn't give her up when she set sail and became a stowaway. Though his reasons for his attraction seem a mystery the fact he can be heard talking to himself through echoes in the night would make it seem that he thinks the ship talks to him. First Officer Martyn Holmes - Martyn has been on the ship as long as Cpt Dupree and is one of her most trusted men and confidents. He coordinates the ship in her absence and assists in naval combat maneuvering. He is thought to once have entered her service as a bid to win her heart but ended up taking well to command and settled into his role and accidental friendship. Ashe Faeborn- Ashe is an older gnome whom acts as the resident sawbones. Her motherly style of care often has her idolised as the ships grandmother, her and pope by the nature of her work often work together to patch up crew after their various scuffles, both internally and externally. Iodine can be made to hurt more if she thinks your injuries should be teaching you something. Nemphis- Nemphis is possibly one of the most interesting men you'll ever meet, A sovereign knighted darkguard is one thing, one who quit is considered non-existent. His past is tragic, his mind fractured and his heart broken. Still, he is fortunate; a nearly deadly encounter with the party has resulted in a enlightening path in his dark times. One he now pursues with an unparalleled drive, amongst the group that he now considers family. Skye "Starborn"- The lovable bubble of skyward seed. Skye is one of a noble but numberically few race of the Flumphs. Rescued from captivity by the party he has served them as a healer and astropath for the Aurora ever since. While he believes he is repaying a fair debt, his interest in the potential of the party has engrossed his noodle-lyness to no end. Notable NPCs Captain Brian Dupree Valek "Apocalypse"- The end of all things. A being of pure unadulterated and limitless power. The last remaining sliver of a time long gone. Millennia it has spent trapped in stasis, contained and slowly probing the weakness of its prison. There are those who seek to release it and share in its power. If they succeed, it could mean the destruction of all life in the universe.